Darkmist Wiki
Story so far Our heroes met in the prison of Blackwatch Tower after drinking in The Weary Stag Inn at Ebontyne. Memories were blurred of how they arrived and when they woke they found their cell unlocked and a cloth with an emblem of a Black Tiger was draped over their cell door handle.They overcame the prison guards and freed Magri Lahi, a dwarf warrior also imprisoned in the cells, and agreed to escort him to safety. A red rune symbolizing the Lord of Devils, Asmodeus was found in a cell along with bones and blood scattered around the room. Mysteriously during the heroes escape two orc guards were found with their throats slit. Our heroes escaped Blackwatch Tower and arrived at Ebontyne where they made their way to The Weary Stag Inn. Finding the source of their mysterious blackout to be drugs slipped in their drink by the server in the Inn, Faust. Threatened by the orcs with the decimation of the village unless he supplied them with drugged adventurers he aided the orcs at Blackwatch Tower reluctantly. At the inn our heroes met a cloaked figure named Giovanni, who revealed himself as an member of an order called The Shadow Tigers. The Shadow Tigers had sent him to investigate the mysterious disappearances of adventurers and connections to Asmodeus. He also revealed that he set our heroes free in their cells but could not do more to help since he was on his own. Agreeing to employ the heroes as mercanaries hired by The Shadow Tigers he sends them on a mission to re-enter the keep via a secret entrance. Their objectives were to cleanse the keep of all ties to Asmodeus, rescue any adventurers still alive and to kill the orc leader Tusk. Bravely our heroes ventured back into Blackwatch Tower where they fought a slew of orcs, devils and even ogres. Valiantly searching out and saving the poor adventures who were destined for sacrifice. The commander Tusk fought hard but was no match for our heroes that day. Upon his person were several documents along with a marked map of the area. Our heroes were unable to read it, they took it to Giovanni who could. A troubled Giovanni told our heroes of their intent to summon Garashai, a powerful minion of Asmodeus. The two locations that were marked on Tusk's map were of a hollow within the Forest of Lethyr by Lake Flam. Here Azuk was the orc commander in charge and his communications with Tusk indicate that this is where they plan to perform the ritual to summon Garashai. The other location was a mine at the base of Mount Nirg. At the mine Orakh, another orc, was in command. They were protecting a duegar magismith, Cadorn Stronghammer, who was forging Ehael a great iron staff to act as a conduit of evil when possessed by great devils. While both dangers represented a threat the thought of Garashai weilding Ehael was a terrifying prosepct indeed. Giovanni, impressed by our heroes handling of Blackwatch Tower, sought to commision their services once more to prevent this great evil from coming into this world. He prepared his belongings and set out in the morning with our heroes as they rode to the Dull Iron Mines where Ehael was was bring crafted. On their way they stopped in Phsant to rest up before the final day of travelling and gather supplies. In Phsant our heroes agreed to meet Giovanni in The Boar & Barrel Inn while he contacted his order to gather any additional information. While on their way to the Boar & Barrel Aurora was given a note reporting of Asmodeus' corruption occuring near Blackwell, a nearby town. Upon arriving at the Inn a mercenary, Kendrick, and his associates recognised Jarth as one of their bounties and attempted to arrest him. Combat ensued as Jarth refused custody, resulting in the mercenaries being squarely defeated and sent on their way. Our heroes found out of Jarth's reported wrongdoings, the theft of a precious necklace, and informed the mercenary leader that they will gladly turn him in later but currently he is serving a greater purpose in trying to save the region from a far bigger threat than petty thieves. Giovanni met with our heroes later that evening and informed them that a contact would meet them in two days to see if Ehael could be cleansed if it was too late and had been crafted. Our heroes rested the night and ventured to the Dull Iron Mines to face further danger as they attempted to prevent Ehael from getting in the wrong hands. When they arrived they found Ehael already gone! Giovanni questioned Calorn Stronghammer, the smith, while the players investigated the room. During this time, Giovanni slit the smith's throat after being the only one in the room to hear Calorn's words. He then questioned Orakh, who implied the staff was already on its way to meet up with Garashai, who had already been summoned! While investigating the runes, Arakai found primal runes amongst those on the floor meant to empower the forge of Ehael. Arakai consumed the power so akin to his calling, and used it to summon multiple spirit beasts and strengthen his primal bear aspect. The bear knocked Giovanni to the ground. At this point the heroes questioned the two, and discovered that Arakai's sole purpose for coming to Phsant was that he was tracking down Giovanni to kill him as revenge for his lost beloved, taken from him by The Shadow Tiger Assassin. Arakai grew foul with rage, and the party had to stop him. But before they could deliver the final blow, Arakai consumed the runes on his body to place a curse on Giovanni, a primal ritual which consumed Arakai's mortal flesh, turning him into a spirit raven that vanished into the ether. Upon returning to Phsant the heroes met with Asha, the Shadow Tiger comrade summoned by Giovanni. Combined with her wisdom and the information extracted by the Shadow Tiger torturer from Orakh, Asha concluded that Garashai mustbe headed south into the mountains, to the plateau ruins that house the spirit of the long deceased Lady Saharel. Asha reasoned that, being one who could touch a person's very soul from this mortal realm, the Lady Saharel could bind Garashai's soul permanently into the mortal vessel he is currently using as his tether to this realm, if, of course, the evil doers found a way to force her to appear and perform the deed. Eager to stop this evil, Asha joined the team as Giovanni headed off in search for a cure to the curse that now plagued him. Thus the adventurers headed south, and arrived at the Monastery Upon the Precipice, the last bastion of safety which serves as a haven for those who seek out the Lady Saharel. Using the Monastery as a base, the party ventured out into the ruins and met with all kinds of friends and foes in their investigation for a way into the tower. During the course of their travels, they found the remains of a cloaked dark creeper lying next to a white stone pillar. This matched information they had learned from another party in the ruins which had stated they had seen a group of them carrying a similar pillar towards the tower. The party was unable to glean any magical knowlege of the stone column, though they did find it curious that it did appear to be so different from the rest of the ruined remains of the long lost empire. While searching the desert, the party noticed some newly rennovated ramparts to the north. Upon investigation, the heroes were met with combat from hostile wererats. Unlike other wererats, however, these creatures had glowing red eyes, graying skin, and appeared to have black liquid smoke seeping from their pores. Currently, the party is fighting their way through this den of decay. Category:Browse